Draenor
Unter den glutroten Himmeln der finsteren Welt Draenor erstreckte sich nun eine öde Wildnis mit weitläufigen Wüsten und unzugänglichen Sumpfgebieten. Nur die Stärksten konnten unter diesen lebensfeindlichen Bedingungen überleben. Trotz allem versuchte eine ganze Zahl unterschiedlicher Völker und Kreaturen sich gegen die wilden Elemente zu behaupten. Allgemeines Draenor ist der Heimatplanet der Orcs und die einstige Zuflucht der Draenei vor der Brennenden Legion. Die Orcs kamen, von der Brennenden Legion verführt und in die ruchlosen und barbarischen Kampfmaschinen verwandelt, als blutdurstige Eroberer durch das Dunkle Portal nach Azeroth. Nach ihrem Sieg im Zweiten Krieg beschloss die Allianz, den Krieg zurück zur Heimatwelt der Orcs zu führen. So kam es, dass eine Invasion zurück durch das Dunkle Portal nach Draenor entsand wurde, um die Bedrohung durch die Orcs ein für alle mal zu bannen. Ner'zhul, der dunkle Kriegsfürst der Horde, erzeugten in einem Akt der Verzweiflung eine gigantische Explosion, die ganz Draenor auseinander riss. Die verwüstete Einöde der Scherbenwelt ist alles, was von der einstmals blühenden Welt Draenor geblieben ist. Die Draenei flohen mit der Exodar von der zerstörten Scherbenwelt und überließen Draenor seinem Schicksal. Geschichte Die Verheerungen der Horde Die Orcs waren Jahrtausende lang durch eine edle schamanische Kultur an die rauhe Welt gebunden. Doch die finsteren Agenten der Brennenden Legion trachteten danach, sie in eine unaufhaltsame Armee zu verwandeln. Der verschlagene Dämonenlord Kil'jaeden machte sich daran, ihre gefestigte Gesellschaft und ihren uralten Glauben von innen heraus zu verderben. Der machtgierige Hexenmeister Gul'dan vereinte die Stämme schließlich zu der willfährigen wilden Horde, die Kil'jaeden erwartet hatte. Wie eine Naturgewalt donnerten die Orcs über Draenor und vernichteten alles, was sich ihrem Aufstieg zur unangefochtenen Herrschaft entgegenstellte. Der chaotischen Kräfte ihrer Hexenmeister und dem zunehmenden Ansturm der Clans konnte nicht einmal der mächtigste Feind lange standhalten. Auch das Volk der Oger wurde unterworfen und die monströsen Kreaturen schlugen im Namen des Schattenrates die Streitigkeiten innerhalb der orkischen Reihen nieder. Flucht von der sterbenden Welt Medivh machte der Horde das Dunkle Portal zugänglich, und viele der Clans strömten durch das Tor nach Azeroth, um das Volk der Menschen zu unterwerfen und Anspruch auf ihre Lande zu erheben. In den folgenden Jahren zogen die erbarmungslosen Krieger eine breite Schneise der Verwüstung durch die Königreiche - sie ließen nur Elend und verbrannte Erde zurück. Doch schließlich konnten die Waffenbrüder der Allianz ihren grausamen Amoklauf aufhalten. Es gelang dem Erzmagier Khadgar, das Dunkle Portal zu zerstören, und damit die Orcs von Verstärkung aus ihrer Heimatwelt abzuschneiden. Sie hatten den mächtigen Streitkräften der Allianz nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen. Kurz nach dem Ende des Zweiten Krieges drang die Kunde von der Niederlage der Horde nach Draenor. Der Schamane Ner'zhul befürchtete, dass Kil'jaeden und die Brennende Legion sein Volk drakonische bestrafen würden. Die verbliebenen Clans vereinigten sich unter Ner'zhuls Banner und ein neuer Feldzug gegen die ahnungslose Allianz wurde vorbereitet. Als sich die Energien des Dunklen Portals wieder zusammenfügten, stürmten sie abermals nach Azeroth. Ner'zhul hatte die Absicht, weitere Portale in Draenor zu öffnen und der todgeweihten Welt für immer zu entfliehen. Die Horde zog plündernd durch das Land und sammelte in kurzer Zeit die benötigten Artefakte ein. König Terenas schickte seine Armeen nach Draenor, um die Orcs endgültig zu vernichten. Überall auf der roten Welt kam es zu zahlreichen Gefechten zwischen General Turalyons Truppen und den orkischen Clans. Doch Ner'zhul ließ sich nicht an der Umsetzung seiner perfiden Pläne hindern und öffnete tosende magische Pforten zu anderen Welten. Er konnte nicht ahnen, welchen schrecklichen Preis er dafür bezahlen sollte. Die gepeinigte Welt am Abgrund Die riesigen Energien der Portale begannen, Draenor bis in den innersten Kern zu erschüttern. Ungeheure Vulkanausbrüche und verheerende Erdbeben rissen die sterbende Welt auseinander. Magische Stürme fegten über das brennende Aschenland hinweg. Das kochende Meer strömte in die klaffenden Wunden Draenors und Sturmfluten begruben die Trümmer der verwüsteten Kontinente unter sich. Ner'zhul wurde klar, dass die kämpfenden Clans es nie und nimmer rechtzeitig zu den Portalen schaffen würden. Ihm gelang in Begleitung seiner treuen Anhänger die Flucht, während er die Stämme egoistisch ihrem Schicksal überließ. Nur der Kriegshymnenklan und die Orcs des Blutenden Auges erkannten, dass Ner'zhuls größenwahnsinnige Pläne ihr ganzes Volk dem Untergang preisgaben. Mit der Macht der Verzweifelung erkämpften sie sich einen Weg durch die Reihen der Menschen und flohen durch das Dunkle Portal nach Azeroth. Turalyons Truppen hingegen fassten den selbstlosen Entschluss, das Portal - den einzigen Weg zurück in ihre Heimat - zu zerstören. Obschon ihnen klar war, dass sie auf der sterbenden Welt gefangen sein würden, sollte Azeroth durch die brutale Vernichtung Draenors keinen Schaden nehmen. Es bleibt abzuwarten, ob Khadgar und seine Kameraden dem Todeskampf entkommen konnten oder nicht. Schließlich wurde die gepeinigte Welt durch eine Explosion apokalyptischen Ausmaßes zerstört. Die Trümmer Draenors trieben noch immer durch das Große Dunkle Jenseits und boten den Überlebende eine Heimat, doch die orkische Chaosmagie hatte ihre Welt verzehrt. Die rote Wüstenlandschaft mit ihren weitläufigen Ebenen wurde von nun an nur noch "Scherbenwelt" genannt. Warlords of Draenor right|250px|link=Warlords of Draenor Mit der World of Warcraft-Erweiterung "Warlords of Draenor" wurde das urtümliche Draenor zum Hauptschauplatz der Handlung. Helden ab Stufe 90 gehen auf Entdeckungsreise in dieser unwirtliche Welt, die Heimat der Orcs und Draenei, und bestehen an der Seite von wichtigen Charakteren aus der Warcraft-Geschichte Abenteuer. Beschreibung Die Erweiterung Warlords of Draenor führt Spieler nach Draenor, bevor der Planet zu der zerschmetterten Welt wurde, die als die Scherbenwelt bekannt ist. Es ist eine Reise voller neuer Herausforderungen und neuer Gegner, in einem Land großer Taten und mit Völkern, die sowohl edel als auch zerstörerisch sind. Draenor ist ein Land voller Brutalität, Stärke und Konflikte – eine ursprüngliche Welt, in der es von Riesen wimmelt. Spieler erhalten die Chance, Dreanor in all seiner brutalen Pracht zu erleben, während sie wilde Dschungel, eisige Wüsten, vulkanische Höhen und von Schlachten gezeichnete Ebenen durchreisen. In 7 neuen Zonen treffen die Abenteurer Azeroths auf einen neuen Feind: die Eiserne Horde, eine mächtige Vereinigung der Orcklans Draenors, angeführt vom legendären Grommash Höllschrei, Vater von Garrosh Höllschrei. Dieser arbeitet daran eine unaufhaltsame Armee aufzustellen und durch das Dunkle Portal zu führen, die Azeroth, wie wir es kennen, vernichten soll. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Reise nach Draenor Draenor ist ein Land aus Magma und Metall, Stein und Dampf. Schmieden so groß wie ganze Städte hüllen die beiden Monde des Planeten in Qualm und riesige Räder verschandeln die Erde. Wilde Saberon, geflügelte Arakkoa, gestachelte Gronns und noch ungewöhnlichere Kreaturen herrschen in der Wildnis und laben sich am Fleisch derer, die ihnen in die Fänge geraten. Geheimnisvolle Draenei haben eine Küstenfestung zu einem glitzernden Stadtstaat ausgebaut, in dem sie in Bibliotheken und Gebetshallen ihrer uralten Zivilisation Zuflucht finden. Währenddessen treibt die Eiserne Horde ihre Sklaven immer fieberhafter dazu an, die Kriegsmaschinen fertig zu stellen, die bald sowohl auf die Draenei als auch auf Welten darüber hinaus entfesselt werden sollen. Königreiche, Klans, Stämme, Männer, Frauen und Kinder – sie alle befinden sich in höchster Anspannung. Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor: Eine ungezähmte Welt Subzonen Draenor besteht aus 7 neuen Zonen: Frostfeuergrat, Gorgrond, Nagrand, Schattenmondtal, Spitzen von Arakk, Talador und Dschungel von Tanaan. Einige der Namen und Orte werden erfahrenen Spielern sicher bekannt vorkommen; allerdings bauen wir sie für die Erweiterung alle von Grund auf neu. Hier ist eine Übersicht über die Zonen von Draenor: * left|40px|link=Spezial:Maps/6121|Interaktive Karte Frostfeuergrat: In der schneebedeckten Einöde und im Schatten bedrohlich aufragender Vulkane treffen die Helden des Frostwolfklans und der Horde aufeinander und schließen sich zusammen, um Eindringlinge aus ihrer Heimat zu vertreiben. * left|40px|link=Spezial:Maps/5811|Interaktive Karte Schattenmondtal: Die Draenei des heiligen Tempels von Karabor verbünden sich auf den weiten Hügellandschaften des Schattenmondtals mit den Streitkräften der Allianz, um den Vormarsch der Eisernen Horde und des Schattenmondklans zu überleben. * left|40px|link=Spezial:Maps/6283|Interaktive Karte Gorgrond: Tief in den Wüstenschluchten von Gorgrond baut der Schwarzfelsklan ein Arsenal aus riesigen Belagerungsmaschinen, die nur darauf warten, auf den Rest von Draenor losgelassen zu werden. * left|40px|link=Spezial:Maps/5812|Interaktive Karte Talador: Im Schatten der belagerten Stadt Shattrath versuchen die Seelenpriester der Auchenai fieberhaft, die zahllosen Seelen der Draenei in Auchindoun vor einer schrecklichen Dämonenbedrohung zu beschützen. * left|40px Spitzen von Arakk: Auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Macht schmieden die erhabenen Arakkoa auf ihren hohen Gipfeln Pläne und lassen sich dabei weder von den brutalen Orcs vom Klan der Zerschmetterten Hand noch von ihren ausgestoßenen, flugunfähigen Vettern am Boden in die Quere kommen. * left|40px|link=Spezial:Maps/6284|Interaktive Karte Nagrand: Zwischen den fruchtbaren Hügel und majestätischen Klippen Nagrands stellen die kampferprobten Wolfsreiter des Kriegshymnenklans nach wie vor eine Gefahr dar, die man nicht unterschätzen sollte. * Dschungel von Tanaan: Vom dichten Blätterdach des Dschungels verborgen befindet sich in der Heimat des Klans vom Blutenden Auge ein Dunkles Portal im Bau … und eine Armee der Eisernen Horde trifft Vorbereitungen, um in Azeroth einzufallen. Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor: BlizzCon 2013 FAQ World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor führt Spieler auf eine Reise in die Wildnis von Draenor, um sich einer neuen, schrecklichen Bedrohung für Azeroth zu stellen: der Eisernen Horde, eine Orcarmee, die aus Legenden gemacht ist. Mit einem kleinen Schritt durch das Dunkle Portal beginnt der Kampf. Helden & Bösewichte Bevor die Orcs in Azeroth einfielen, errang die Eiserne Horde die Herrschaft über ein historisches Zeitalter. Einzig die Helden der Vergangenheit und Gegenwart trotzen den Kriegstreibern Draenors. Durch ein verfeinertes, flexibles Questsystem trefft ihr im Kampf auf sagenumwobene Helden und Bösewichte, ohne dabei eure Entdeckungsreise dieser verbotenen Lande zu bremsen. Sobald ihr und eure Verbündeten einen Sieg gegen die Eiserne Horde erhalten, bekommt ihr großzügige Belohnungen. Jede Quest kann euch hierbei als Bonus seltene oder epische Beute gewähren. Steht an der Seite von Legenden. Brecht die eiserne Flut. Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor: Geschichte, Helden & Bösewichte * Kargath Messerfaust * Schwarzfaust der Zerstörer * Kilrogg Totauge * Ner'zhul * Gul'dan * Grommash Höllschrei * Durotan * Prophet Velen * Khadgar * Verteidiger Maraad Abenteuer von 90 bis 100 Die Reise beginnt sowohl für die Horde als auch für die Allianz im Dschungel von Tanaan. Nun liegt es an euch, der scheinbar unaufhaltsame Eiserne Horde einen Riegel vorzuschieben, und ihren Vorstoß durch das Dunkle Portal zu verhindern, bevor sie Azeroth, wie wir es kennen, ins Chaos stürzt. Wenn ihr auf Draenor eintrefft, seht ihr euch den großen orcischen Kriegsherren wie Grommash Höllschrei und Kilrogg Totauge gegenüber, welche ein Heer von 10.000 Orcs der vereinigten Klans befehligen und in den Kampf ziehen. Das mag beängstigend klingen, doch seid ihr dabei nicht allein! Verteidiger Maraad begleitet die Allianz durch das Portal, während die Horde von Thrall unterstützt wird. Der Angriff Draenors ist im Grunde eine Selbstmordmission, doch falls ihr das Portal von der anderen Seite aus zerstören könnt, verschafft ihr eurer Fraktion - und Azeroth - die Zeit, die sie so dringend benötigt... Weiterlesen. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Abenteuer von 90 bis 100 Karten Ancient Draenor wowchronicle 2 sample p30-31.jpg|Ancient Draenor (World of Warcraft: Chronik, Band 2) Ashran.jpg|Ashran Frostfeuergrat Map 2014-07-07.jpg|Frostfeuergrat Gorgrond Map WoD DE.jpg|Gorgrond Nagrand Map WoD EN.jpg|Nagrand Schattenmondtal WoD Map.jpg|Schattenmondtal Talador.jpg|Talador Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Region Kategorie:Scherbenwelt Kategorie:Draenor Kategorie:Warlords of Draenor Kategorie:Planet